


Shared Joy, Double Joy

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, mechanic!Dean, nurse!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: It had been a normal day until Dean Winchester got possessed by a rather annoying demon. Drowley AU





	Shared Joy, Double Joy

_Dear God, pathetic doesn’t even_ begin _to cover it –_

Dean blinked. Or rather, he tried to blink, found that he had no control over his body, and stayed rather remarkably calm once he realized.

He’d never felt like anything like this before. He was most definitely moving, but he hadn’t decided to do so; furthermore, the street he was walking down was nowhere near his home –

 **What the hell, is this Vegas?**  he exclaimed without actually saying the words. He’d have to figure out later how this was possible.

Or not.

Because a strange kind of silence followed the sentence in his mind, almost as if he were talking to someone and they were studying him…

 _You should definitely not be awake_ , the same voice he had heard a moment ago declared. For some reason, even though “hearing” was an exaggeration, considering it was more like they were… thinking in Dean’s head without permission, he knew they had a British accent. And didn’t that make everything even more confusing.

 **What do you mean? I** am **awake!**

_Yes, and you shouldn’t be. Don’t make me repeat myself, it’s particularly annoying._

**It’s particularly annoying** , he mocked them before demanding,  **What is going on?**

What then followed would probably have best been described as a struggle, if he had been able to move his limbs and he had actually been fighting anyone. At the end of his, he was panting… in his mind. And the silence that ensued felt more… intrigued than anything else.

 _I have to admit I am surprised_ , the voice then told him.

He snorted.  **Great. Now, what’s going on?**

They sighed.  _Since I can’t seem to put you under – and really, that is quite interesting, I have to say – I’m a demon and am currently possessing you._

**What!?**

_Demon. Me. Possessing. You._

If he could have rolled his eyes, he would have.  **Demons don’t –**

He didn’t finish the thought because, if he hadn’t spontaneously gone insane (and this certainly didn’t sound like any kind of crazy he’d ever heard of) he was possessed.

_Knew you weren’t half as mentally deficient as you believe yourself to be._

**Fine, okay, so you’re a demon. But why would a demon possess me?**  Dean always thought demons were supposed to tempt people, and he certainly didn’t need any help in the immorality or vice department.

_Had to lie low for a while._

**Oh? What gives?**

He figured he might as well get the whole story since there wasn’t much he could do. He was still pretty calm about this whole thing. Maybe he was hooked up on some kind of demon juice?

 _Demon juice?_ Now they sounded indignant. _What do you take me for?_

**How about you tell me?**

They sighed.  _Fine. If you have to know –_

**It’s my body, figure I’ve got the right –**

_Do you want to hear this or not?_

Dean was silent.

_I’m a crossroads demon. The best in the business._

**Wow, aren’t we humble.**

_Just telling the truth, darling._

**Fine. But if you’re that good at your job, why are you here… in me, then? Shouldn’t you be haunting some crossroads forcing some poor smug to make a deal?**

_I never force anyone to make a deal with me. And I had to leave Hell for a while. There were… complications._

**Like union-strike complications or slept-with-your-bosses-wife complications?**

_I… angered Lucifer._

**Wait, you upset the literal devil?**

_I didn’t set out to do so. But the fact is, we disagree on a lot of things. And so I decided to lay low for a few weeks at least. And just my luck, I happen to possess the down-on-his-luck mechanic with as many mummy and daddy issues to sort through as the day is long._

**Hey –**

_If it makes you feel better, my mother was a witch._

**Why would you want to make me feel better?**

_Excellent question._ They sounded almost… puzzled.

**Any chance I can get you to get out of my noggin?**

_None. Like I said, I have to lie low._

_Then what are we doing in Vegas?_

**Excellent spot for making deals.**

_That’s not exactly lying low though, is it?_  He pointed out smugly.

**I just wanted a bit of money to live as I am used to –**

_Again, lying low? This ain’t it, buddy._

A pause. Then –  _Name’s Crowley_.

**Dean Winchester. But I figure you already know that.**

_Indeed I do._

**Any chance you haven’t been all over my brain finding out every last thing you can about me?** Another pause.  **That’s a no then.** ****

_You should be honoured. Humans normally don’t interest me._

**And what makes me special?**

Crowley didn’t answer. He – for some reason, Dean was convinced that he was talking to a guy – instead suddenly declared rather dramatically _, I suppose we will have to return to your rat-infested apartment then._

**That was two years ago, and I handled it.**

_You could afford better, but you don’t. Why?_

Dean mind-shrugged.  **What’s the point? I mostly use it for sleeping, anyway.**

_Because you’ve been doing so much of that lately. I can tell you’re exhausted, and this isn’t even my body._

**Exactly! How about you don’t go “Look at your life, look at your choices” while you are out here possessing people? Wait, what time is it? I gotta go to work.**

_If you think I am actually going to that dingy little shop to placate your whining idiot of a boss by working on the cars of douche bags who don’t even recognize what talent is being thrown away at –_

**Sorry to tell you, but I am still here, still awake, and I can and will annoy you. I need that job to pay for my rent.**

He let that thought fester until Crowley asked _, What are you suggesting?_

 **I thought the best crossroads demon out there would recognize an offer when he heard one** , Dean answered, wondering where he got that idea from. Then again, he was already possessed, what else was he supposed to do?

Eventually Crowley said,  _You have my attention._

* * *

The deal they struck went as follows: Dean wouldn’t try to throw Crowley out – he wasn’t quite sure how he would have gone about that, but it seemed like the safest option to agree – and he’d allow the demon to stay in his place and act as Dean Winchester half of the time, while he’d be able to control his body for the other half. After some more bickering, Crowley had reluctantly agreed that half the time meant half the time that Dean was awake, for he soon found that he could still sleep when he wanted. Of course he could have gone under while Crowley was in control, but he didn’t trust the demon that far.

He turned out to be a surprisingly easy house guest. Hell, he even did the dishes.

 **You like my burgers, don’t you** , Dean told him one day.

 _They do taste better than those greased-loaded heart attacks waiting to happen you like to devour at least once a day_ , Crowley shot back. After a pause he added,  _You would make a good chef._

 **Ha bloody ha.**  Dean usually tried to imitate his accent when he annoyed him.

_I mean it. Although don’t think I haven’t noticed what really interests you._

If he had actually been holding the plate Crowley was cleaning, he would have dropped it.  **We agreed. No snooping around in my subconscious.**

_I got all of that before you were ever aware I was here, darling._

Of course he had.

**It was just a silly little day dream, is all.**

_I wouldn’t call a nursing degree silly._

**It was nothing. Drop it.**

Miraculously, Crowley did.

* * *

After a while, Dean didn’t consider it absolutely necessary to watch over every little thing Crowley said or did when he was in control, and he now and then dived back into his mind to listen to the music, read the books or watch the movies he’d memorized.

He realized that had been a mistake when he resurfaced one day just to check up on how things were going. Really, part of him had been relieved that their family lunch fell into Crowley’s time slot. Once upon a time, he had been glad to see Mom; but since he had realized that that she hardly listened to what he had to say, as opposed to Sam’s monologues about his job, he’d grown rather disenchanted with it all.

Plus, this time they were being introduced to Sam’s new girlfriend, and they usually only heard “mechanic”, assumed the worst and barely talked to him, so there was that.

And then he got back from watching The Untouchables and the first thing he heard coming out of his own mouth was –

“Slaughter-House Five is superior to Cat’s Cradle, but I still think the later is very fascinating –“

“Oh yes” the new girl, Sarah he remembered, replied enthusiastically, “The depiction of bokononism –“

**Crowley!**

_I was fed up with being lectured or ignored. Also, your brother’s and mother’s expressions have been utterly hilarious. Plus, don’t pretend that’s not your opinion._

**It is but –**

“I didn’t know you liked to read” Mom said, looking puzzled.

“I’m a man of mystery.”

Sarah giggled. “I really have to congratulate you, Sammy.”

 _Only I get to call him that,_  Dean told him, even though he was trying his best not to laugh.

Crowley had been right about their expressions.

He supposed one little slip up couldn’t hurt.

* * *

And then Crowley got bored.

It had only been a matter of time, Dean supposed. Lucifer could apparently hold a grudge – no surprise there – and demons were not made to live quietly.

He was still somewhat surprised at how Crowley decided to occupy himself.

* * *

**I wanted a burger and a beer.**

_Too bad, it’s my turn, and a salad and mineral water it is._

Not only was he making him eat rabbit food, he had also chosen a somewhat nicer diner than Dean would have for his lunch break.

**But –**

_No buts, don’t you humans know how to take care of yourselves?_

Dean decided it wasn’t worth the fight.

* * *

**Crowley, when I said I needed to go clothes shopping –**

_Have you ever even looked in a mirror? And you waste those good looks on denim and flannel._

Dean stared at the shirts Crowley was going through.  **Are you flirting with me?**

_Told you you were not mentally deficient._

Yes, he decided, it was definitely better to concentrate on the shirts.

* * *

_Why are we watching a few dozen idiots giving each other brain damage again?_

**Because, as you would say, it’s my turn and the Chiefs are playing. Be a good boy and you get to watch cricket when it’s yours.**

_You should know by now that I am far better at being naughty than nice._

Their conversations had taken on a decidedly flirty tone ever since that shopping trip, but Dean did his best not to notice.

He failed most of the time.

“There’s something different about you, lately” Benny suddenly announced.

Dean looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, that shirt, for one. Looks good on you.”

“And I thought you were happily married –“

“Ha ha. But seriously, brother – you look good. Healthier, even.”

He shrugged. “Changed my diet up a bit.” Crowley would have nagged him forever if he hadn’t now and then eaten a salad voluntarily, now.

Benny frowned. “That’s not all though. But hey, whatever’s working for you – I’m just glad it does.”

Dean could hardly tell him that he had a demonic life coach.

_I resent that description._

**Sorry, your Highness, would you prefer live-in partner?**

For once, Crowley shut up.

* * *

After a particularly gruelling day at the shop, Dean sank down in front of his laptop, biting his lip.

_Go on. You know you want to._

**I am just thinking about it.**

_Yes. You have been for weeks. Now for God’s sake do something about that!!!_

He could have sworn Crowley actually sounded sincere.

And so he tiped  _Nursing School_ into the search bar.

* * *

“You are going to do what?” Sam asked, blinking.

“I am going to get a nursing certificate. The University of Miami offered me a scholarship. Doesn’t cover everything, but I should get by.”

Sarah was smiling brightly. “That’s wonderful, Dean!”

“I wanted it for a while” he admitted.

“Dean…” Sam hesitated. “If that’s truly what you want, then I’m glad too.”

_Ugh. Heartfelt family conversations. How do you humans deal with that?_

**Mostly by not grunting when they happen.**

_How mind-numbingly dull._

**Crowley –**

_Fine, fine, I’ll let you have your moment._

* * *

Dean was one year into the program, by this time having all but forgotten that sharing his mind with someone wasn’t exactly normal. He now and then had to catch himself, lest he answer to Crowley loudly and freak out someone, but other than that, he was pretty content.

So of course things had to go south.

Crowley had been strangely silent while he did his course work. Not that he didn’t let him do it; but he normally had more to say.

Then –

_I have been checking out Hell while you were asleep._

**Oh? The devil still on the war path?**

_No. I think I can return now._

Dean looked up from his papers, not for the first time wishing that he and Crowley could see eye-to-eye.  **What?**

_Face it, darling, I’ve done more than my due here, and don’t forget I am the king of the –_

**Crossroads, yeah, got it, Dean replied, a sinking feeling in his stomach making itself know.** Crowley was leaving.  **Thanks for everything, I guess.**

_Yes, I – well, I guess that’s it. Bye._

And Crowley was gone.

Dean’s new apartment suddenly felt way too empty.

**Five years later**

“Ah, Dean.”

“Doctor Mills” he greeted her.

“How’s my favourite nurse?”

“Feeling like I can’t get out of this penguin suit quickly enough” he told her. Give him scrubs any day.

She laughed. “Sorry, you first have to smooch up to the donors. Come on.”

Benefit dinners were not exactly Dean’s idea of a good time, but he could gladly spent a few hours with some rich dude if it meant they got enough money out of it. He loved his job; he was certainly not going to look for a new one if he could help it.

The man Jody had told him was their biggest donor yet was talking to one of their neurosurgeons, but turned around as they approached.

Dean was taken aback. He had never seen the man before in his life, and yet there was something familiar about him, something he couldn’t quite place.

“May I introduce you to our best nurse, Mr. Crowley?” Doctor Mills asked and Dean swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

It couldn’t be.

He had missed the demon, more than he was ready to admit; for a time, his head had felt so empty and silent, until he had slowly remembered that this was how it was supposed to be; and yet now and then he had wished – he wouldn’t even been able to say what for.

Crowley – stop that, it can’t be him – reached out to shake his hand. “Mr. Winchester.”

That voice. He would have recognized it anywhere. He cleared his throat and reciprocated. “Mr. Crowley.”

“I am very glad to meet you. Doctor Mills has been waxing poetry about you.”

“I am sure she over exaggerated my talents.”

“On the contrary” he said, his eyes sparkling.

When Doctor Mills left them, shooting Dean a glance that clearly indicated she’d picked up on the… tension between them, Crowley said, “Told you. Not mentally deficient at all.”

Good God. “Crowley, what are you doing here?”

“Donating to a hospital. Thought I would try to even things out a bit, you know, karma and all that.”

Dean snorted. “Right. And who’s that poor smug you’re possessing?”

“It’s a John Doe, and he was long gone; only the machines were keeping him alive. It’s just me in here.”

Dean felt strangely relieved, almost as if he had been jealous at the thought of Crowley possessing and constantly talking to someone else. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here?”

Crowley grinned, somewhat unsettlingly – although Dean couldn’t deny that it looked attractive, too – “I just wanted to check up on an old investment of mine.”

“An investment, mh?”

“Oh yes. Spent quite a bit of time on that project a few years back, right after my priorities shifted.”

“Oh they did?”

“Yes. And so I decided to leave Hell and build up a worldly fortune for a bit.”

“And what do you think of your old… project?”

“I think it has been doing quite well in my absence.”

“So what now? Another check-in in five years?”

“I was actually thinking about staying here for a while.”

Dean grinned. “You’ll need someone to show you all the places worth seeing around here.”

“You think so?”

There was only one answer to give.

* * *

Half an hour later, Dean turned them around so it was Crowley being pressed against the wall of an empty hospital corridor for a change. “By the way” he asked in-between kisses, “How did you find such an attractive meat suit?”

“I’ve been inside of you darling, remember? I knew what to look for.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing down the hallway.  


End file.
